BlackBerry App World Wiki
Welcome to the first BlackBerry App World Wiki! Welcome to the BlackBerry App World™ wiki , where you can find out everything about how to download tons of apps that let you work, play and do more from your BlackBerry® smartphone. Load up with games, social networking, online shopping, organization tools and other fun and functional apps from one convenient location - and put more of your life on your BlackBerry smartphone. News *So close and yet so far… RIM has turned BlackBerry App World version 1.1.0.11 loose on BlackBerry faithful and with it comes a few notable improvements — but none quite as notable as its shortcomings. Rumors had been tossed around earlier this week suggesting App World 1.1.1.0.11 would allow users to download apps and install them to memory cards as opposed to internal memory. Considering how anemic most BlackBerry devices are when it comes to device memory, the move would have been a huge one on RIM’s part. Yeah, not so much. The actual feature new to 1.1.0.11 is simply the ability to archive an app. These archives can be stored internally or on a memory card so that, in the event the user wishes to reinstall an app again, he or she can do so quickly and easily. Great. Other new features include a bunch of bug fixes, faster icon loading, available memory display and a separation between top free and top paid apps. ( boygeniusreport.com, July 31, 2009) *Feet feeling a bit cold this afternoon, BlackBerry fans? Don’t worry, that’s just hell freezing over thanks to an announcement from RIM earlier this afternoon. No, seriously. By way of its Inside BlackBerry blog, RIM has put the world on notice — BlackBerry Desktop Manager is coming to OS X in September. Wooo! A quick rundown of highlighted features: *Sync your iTunes playlists, calendars, contacts, notes and tasks Apple doesn't find a way to kill it, of course *Add/Remove applications *Update your device when new software becomes available *Backup and restore your device data with such features like automatically scheduled backups and optional encryption (security is #1 as always…) *Manage multiple devices BAW Reviews Om Malik RIM just launched its BlackBerry App World (BAW), a competitor to iTunes App Store. I download the App World app over my WiFi network and installed it on my my T-Mobile Curve 8900. The download and installation process was painless and relatively smooth — in a Blackberry sort of a way. When I open the BAW application, it made me agree to terms of service which frankly were so long that I didn’t bother to read them, but I agreed anyway. After that it was smooth sailing. Despite lacking the touchscreen goodness of Apple’s iPhone, BAW is a competent and useful answer to the iTunes App Store. The BAW store opened up to a $4.99 New York Times Crossword Puzzle app, but since I am not good with crosswords, I went straight to the stuff I really wanted: Shazam, Facebook, Bloomberg (pretty awesome app), Slacker, Pandora and a few other apps that I have gotten accustomed to on the iPhone/iPod Touch. I am missing Evernote, Remember The Milk and Last.fm. In short, there are couple of hundred apps — some of them like Facebook and instant messaging apps that were already on the market — re-packaged into the BAW, and finally available in one place. The software apps are easy to download. You can quickly navigate through the store using the track ball. A slight application of pressure on the app you want and the download starts. Over WiFi, the process was pretty darn painless. The BAW search functionality is comparable with the search in Google’s Android app store and Apple’s iTunes store. BAW takes into account BlackBerry’s limitations and arranges apps in the most intuitive fashion: all apps, top downloads, search and My World, which essentially lists the apps downloaded by you. You can click on the menu and add your reviews and ratings on various apps. The QWERTY keyboard makes writing the reviews easy. 'My Bottomline ' Ethel Mertz Category:Browse